theworldofblueteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Sargeras
"The Faithless Destroyer, The Hateful One, The Terrible and Irresistible, he is the fallen creator, like a fire that exists solely to destroy. His sight is far, his armies innumerable, and his rage scorches worlds to dust." - Unknown Sargeras, also called The Destroyer and The Brother of Hate, is the ancient being from long before the dawn of time who, alongside Anui, was known as a Brother of Order. He and his brother forged many of the realms of Creation as we know them, until he fell to the corruption of Yashaaroth, the black worm. He was the greatest foe of Anui as well as the Divines, and is an enemy to any form of order or goodness in all Creation. Sargeras is worshipped and feared all across the multiverse, and is the father of all evil, and all demons. He looks at all life with disdain, and he views creation as little more than a disease which must be purged. Sargeras is the founder and undisputed lord of the demonic horde known as the Burning Legion. He uses this unstoppable force to do his personal bidding, including the conquest and destruction planets. He is also the creator of the evil dragon Drakuljonak. Currently, the Fallen Brother remains trapped outside of Creation within the dark recesses of the Void. With his soul fragment that was hidden beneath Aetherius returned to him, he now is poised to enter Creation in his true form. The lords of the Burning Legion work to make this terrible event reality. Should Sargeras enter the realms of Existence in his full might, it would spell nothing short of the end times, and nothing would be able to stand against him. History Sargeras' story began with the creation of Order - he was born alongside Anui following the schism of Ehyeh and Yashaaroth, and the subsequent struggle which birthed Creation and the Void, respectively. The Brothers of Order were tasked by Ehyeh with being the guardians and masters of Creation, and to protect the created from the forces of the Void. Sargeras used his strength to banish the void that seeped into Creation, and Anui used his wisdom to create the systems of the universes, which held the chaos of the Void at bay. The Brothers combatted Chaos for aeons, and after their great victory against the lawless power, Anui used his creative power to fashion the powerful Nu’ada from his own essence. The Nu’ada were but fledgling spirits compared to Anui, possessing each only a speck of his power. Anui taught the Nu’ada how to create worlds and form their own spirits. Sargeras merely watched, as he could not create his own spirits, as he lacked the creativity. Jealousy quietly bubbled within Sargeras’ soul, but he held to his mission of defending Creation, as it gave him purpose. As Anui and Sargeras continued ordering Creation in their travels; Anui creating spirits, worlds and galaxies, and Sargeras destroying the minions of the Void and keeping the universe clean, it seemed that Ehyeh’s vision of an Ordered Reality would come to fruition. However, there came a time when the Brothers of Order were interrupted in their work, by a sound. A beautiful sound, the sound of singing. It was wordless singing, vocalization, that radiated through the darkness beyond Anui and Sargeras’ creation. Sargeras was instantly enthralled, and tried to convince his brother to seek out the source of the voice. Anui was resistant to the idea. He felt that their creation, Araboth (also known as “Bright Hope”) was perfect, and leaving it was unnecessary. Sargeras insisted, and eventually Anui agreed to seek the mysterious singer. ... Sargeras created an immense army of terrifying demonic creatures, totally loyal to the mighty and ancient being. They were named the Burning Legion. He also employed an ancient and powerful leader of a mighty race of space conquerors. This leader was to serve as second-in-command of the demonic Legion. His name was Kil'jaeden. With this mighty army at his back, Sargeras gained the upper hand in the war against the High Gods. This continued for many millenia, the mighty High Gods losing more and more ground to the vile forces of Sargeras. Eventually, the perpetual failure and years of war began to take its toll on Chakravartin; he began losing his sanity. He decreed that He and a few High Gods would travel outside of Araboth to take over a new Existence so that they could have a greater foothold in the war against Sargeras. This was around the time of the War of Deceit in Mundus. Sargeras was pleased with this; the absence of Chakravartin in Araboth would certainly weaken the High God war effort. Eventually, Chakravartin died in Mundus, which completely eradicated any hopes of the High Gods winning the war. Leaderless and demoralized, they either fled or were cut down swiftly by Sargeras' followers and the Burning Legion. Those that fled are still hiding somewhere in Araboth, or were hunted down in later years. The hunt for those that ran away continues today, as the responsibility of the Burning Legion. Due to the failure of the High Gods in the war, there is virtually no such thing as good in Araboth anymore. Good is a concept materialized from within some mortals, but it is not a widespread concept, nor is it upheld by any supreme beings. Evil and destruction are widespread here. Sargeras, victorious, established himself as the lord of Araboth. Auriel, embodying good, justice, and peace, is a prime target for the warmongering god. However, he is waiting for the perfect time to strike against Mundus. Since then, Sargeras has built up his demonic Burning Legion to invade Mundus, kill the gods, and destroy what remains. Personality and Abilities Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Gods